AdventChristmas Calendar Question
by EspoirDio
Summary: You might know it from last year.
1. Chapter 1

**Advent/Christmas Calendar**

Hi guys :)

so I have a little question. Those who were around last year might know that I did an advent/christmas calendar on my LL fansite where a bunch of lovely people wrote Christmas themed stories. So for every day in December up to the 24th people could open a door and read the story of that particular day. Well, we're approaching December again and people generally loved the daily treats last year so I wanted to carefully ask if any of you here would be interested in chipping in?

This year I'd like to expand it a little...make it Christmas/generally Winter themed, New Year's is also possible. And it won't just be ff based, but other than ffs people can also contribute icons, gifs and wallpapers, if they want. So I'd absolutely LOVE it if some of you would join in. :) If you're interested just let me know and choose a date in December that you'd like to claim as your own and then I can see if it'll happen again or not.

Thanks!


	2. Update

**Just an update for everybody! Here's the current list for the 2012 Christmas calendar. First of all: Thank you SO much for everybody who's participating! I'm happy so many of you want to do this and liked last year's calendar. **

**However, as you can see lol there are still 7 slots that need filling. So please if anyone else wants to participate...it can be a tiny Winter/Christmas/New Year's themed drabble,a oneshot, an icon, a wallpaper, a gif or even a fan video to Christmas music. If any of you fancy doing that or know other people who might be interested I'd love it if you could spread the word and make this happen. :) Also if any of you guys already participating feel like contributing more than 1 piece, that'd be awesome too.**

**Now...on 2nd December it says Lottery. That's obviously a new thing. On that day I'll have a quiz question waiting for you and those who'd like to participate send their answer to my e-mail and from the correct answers a winner will be found via lottery. And of course there'll be a LL/N&CC related prize. The whole thing will be explained again on the day itself.**

**And finally for some more organisational stuff. I'd really like you to send me your things 2 days before your calendar date. Of course you can send me your stories/fanart any time, the sooner the better, but at least 2 days before. So below I've written down too when I want your stuff (I've called it "deadline"...sorry if that sounds too strict lol). Just PM me and I'll give you my e-mail address. I'm not writing down Steffi's coz she's handling all the calendar business, really, so she knows when to put her stuff in. ;)**

**That's it for now! Thank you again for participating! :)**

1st December: Me

2nd December: Lottery

3rd December: Steffi

4th December

5th December

6th December

7th December

8th December: Tayryn - deadline: 6th December

9th December

10th December: beMMADfabulous - deadline: 8th December

11th December: Iluvonelife - deadline: 9th December

12th December: negs - deadline: 10th December

13th December

14th December: Seirina - deadline: 12th December

15th December

16th December: SVUBONESNANNY - deadline: 14th December

17th December: Avagrace2888 - deadline: 15th December

18th December: Steffi

19th December: ElectraE - deadline: 17th December

20th December: My-hero-mizzy - deadline: 18th December

21st December: wildelangtry - deadline: 19th December

22nd December: Searider Falcon - deadline: 20th December

23rd December: Tayryn - deadline: 21st December

24th December: aFineMess5 - deadline: 22nd December


	3. Final Update

**Hey everyone! :) A last update from me. Here's the complete list for the calendar...again a reminder that the deadline for your contribution is 2 days before your date!However, the moment you have finished yours you can already drop me a PM and I'll give you my e-mail address so you can send it to me. The sooner the better! ;) Thanks again to all of you for participating and I hope you'll enjoy it! :)**

1st December: Me

2nd December: Lottery

3rd December: Steffi

4th December: StarryPeaches

5th December: seirina

6th December: Samanddianefan10

7th December: TessaSpencer

8th December: Tayryn

9th December: Me

10th December: beMMADfabulous

11th December: Iluvonelife

12th December: negs

13th December: StarryPeaches

14th December: Seirina

15th December: Searider

16th December: SVUBONESNANNY

17th December: Avagrace2888

18th December: Steffi

19th December: ElectraE

20th December: My-hero-mizzy

21st December: wildelangtry

22nd December: Searider Falcon

23rd December: Tayryn

24th December: aFineMess5


End file.
